


Une nouvelle journée ensemble

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originshipping week 2021, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La routine est souvent un frein dans la vie d'un couple. Il est dure d'avoir une routine néanmoins quand on ai champion et une stars des concours, ou un maitre de la ligue régional et un grand chercheur géologue.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Kudos: 2





	Une nouvelle journée ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Il se trouve que j'avais oublier de poster une petite histoire lors de la semaine de l'Orginishiping.   
> Tout mes autres écrits sont déjà disponible sur AO3 ( Ainsi que ceux qui m'ont moins satisfait sur mon Tumblr) et enfin le petit dernier rejoint la bande.

Il paraissait que la routine devenait un frein dans la vie de couple, c'était quelques chose qui s'installer lentement sans qu'on s'en rendre compte. C'était presque comme un poison sournois.

Wallace avait crains de devoir faire face à se mal, de devoir subir dans son couple la triste routine. Cela avait brisé plusieurs couples et parfois même des mariages. C'était une peur tout à fait justifié. Mais sa peur avait vite disparut alors qu'il était entrainer dans un nouveau concours pokémon, avant de devoir rejoindre rapidement Steven à la ligue pour régler un nouveau problème.

Leur vie ne laissait pas place à une routine, que se soit quand ils n'étaient qu'amis ou bien maintenant en temps que petit-ami.

Un jour ils avaient droit à une journée ennuyante de paperasse, ou bien celle plus agréable d'une journée dans une source d'eau naturelle ou dans leur lit. Une journée autre pouvait être une course contre la montre pour agir lors d'une tempête particulièrement violente. Le lendemain Steven le réveiller avec un petit déjeuné au lit, savourant quelques instants de détente avant que leur obligation ne les sépare de nouveaux jusqu'au soir. Une nouvelle journée commençait, toujours plus différentes mais à la fois semblable à la précédente.

La routine n'avait pas sa place dans leur vie. Un jour Steven était au fond d'une grotte, recherchant une pierre précieuse, tandis que Wallace était appelait à régler un problème important avec le peuple météore. Le lendemain après une partie plutôt épuisante de démonstration amoureux ils étaient convoqués d'urgence pour régler un éboulement sur l'une des grandes routes de la région.

Alors que Steven se reposait contre lui dans leur lit en commun, Wallace réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais à connaitre la routine dans leur couple. On ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer en sortant avec le maitre de la ligue, et le plus grand géologue du monde. On ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer quand on était soit même un champion de ligue et un coordinateur.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, il aimait l'action et il avait assez de ses vieux temps pour laisser les plus jeunes courir à travers le monde et Hoenn. Il aurait assez de temps quand la nouvelle génération prendra la relève, en espérant qu'elle ne répète pas leurs erreurs. En attendant de se reposer dans les bras de Steven quand ils seront de vieux dresseurs, il pouvait toujours se reposer l'un contre l'autre la nuit avant d'explorer mains dans la main le monde des les premiers rayons du soleil levait.


End file.
